Heartbeat Heartbreak
by Hanyo4
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kita saling mengejar hal yang tidak pasti. [collab with : QuEE lu-VIZ and Furi Shirogane]


**Heartbeat Heartbreak**

Hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Satu… dua… tiga…

Jutaan bulir air berhamburan ditarik gravitasi. Menciptakan banyak genangan di lubang-lubang jalan.

Seorang pemuda yang sial karena lupa membawa payung di musim seperti ini, terpaksa mendekam di emperan toko yang sedang tutup. Manik _ruby_ _-_ nya beredar mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

Payung dalam beragam warna hilir mudik bersama pemiliknya. Ah… rasanya dia iri dengan orang-orang yang cukup beruntung karena tidak terperdaya manipulasi cuaca.

Tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan. Sayang hujan diluar sana terlalu deras, berpotensi merusak laptop hitamnya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam ransel.

Akashi Seijurou—pemuda tersebut, tak peduli jika tubuhnya basah kuyup lalu jatuh sakit esok hari. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan meringkuk manja dalam buaian _futon_ kesayangannya. Namun apa daya, _gadget_ keramatnya— _tiket lulus skripsi_ _—_ terlalu rapuh oleh sentuhan air. Belum lagi bahan tasnya yang _non-waterproof_. Akashi tak mau kelulusannya tertunda hanya karena barang elektronik itu rusak dirembesi hujan.

Mendesah lelah, ponsel keluaran terkini hasil kerja _part time_ _-_ nya ditarik dari saku. Ibu jari bergerak lincah menggulung layar untuk menyisir nomor di buku kontak. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicari, _icon_ panggil lekas ditekan.

Ponsel dilekatkan ke daun telinga. "Tetsuya?" ucapnya setelah nada sambung berhenti.

" **Akashi-kun?"**

"Ini aku. Kau sudah sampai di apartemen?" Ujung sepatu ia ketukan ke tanah. Dari gelagatnya, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa kesabaran Akashi tengah menipis.

" **Belum… bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau hari ini aku tidak pulang, Akashi-** **kun** **?"**

Kening Akashi mengkerut."Tidak, kau tidak bilang apa-apa tadi pagi," jawabnya dengan nada heran.

" **Ah, bodohnya aku!"** lawan bicara sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Akashi menelusupkan salah satu tangannya dalam kantung celana."Memangnya kenapa kau tidak pulang hari ini, Tetsuya?"

" **Aku ada acara di kampus, Akashi-kun.** **Mungkin tadi aku** **terlalu** **buru-buru sampai lupa bilang. Oh ya, di** **kulkas ada kare dari Takao-kun. Hangat** **kan** **dulu sebelum dimakan.** **Dan juga sepertinya kita kehabisan telur.** **Akashi-kun tolong belikan yaa."**

Tidak, hubungan Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah kekasih apalagi pasangan suami-istri. Mereka hanyalah teman satu kamar yang berbagi biaya sewa demi asas hemat nan ekonimis.

Pembagian tugas dimulai dengan urusan dapur yang dikerjakan Kuroko. Sedangkan Akashi bertugas membersihkan rumah dan kadang berbelanja bahan makanan. Keduanya patungan untuk membiayai uang makan selama sebulan demi bertahan hidup di kota sebesar Tokyo.

"Baiklah," dengan enggan Akashi menyetujui. "Tapi kau pulang jam berapa besok?" tanya pemuda merah dengan nada diseret.

" **Kalau** **sesuai jadwal,** **jam sembilan pagi** **baru** **acara penutupan. Mungkin aku sampai apartemennya agak siangan, Akashi-kun** _ **.**_ **"**

Mengangguk paham—meski Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya, Akashi bermaksud menyudahi sambungan telepon. "Ok, aku mengerti," setelah menekan tombol _end_ di layar, Akashi kembali memasukan ponsel kedalam sakunya.

Sia-sia ia menelpon Kuroko. Padahal tadinya ia berniat untuk meminta anak itu membawakan payungnya yang tertinggal di samping pintu. Namun kenyataannya, Kuroko sendiri jauh dari rumah. Pemuda itu mungkin sibuk mengurus UKM seninya. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko termasuk salah satu anggota yang paling aktif.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain menunggu hujan reda, Akashi gontai menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Fokusnya beralih pada sepasang sepatu _running_ yang membungkus kakinya.

"Akashi?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat kepala merah buru-buru menoleh. Alis merah saling bertaut melihat si pemuda bersurai arang yang nampak asing baginya.

"Kau Akashi Seijurou 'kan?" Pemuda hitam mengambil satu langkah mendekat sembari mengklarifikasi.

Akashi mengambil ancang-ancang pertahanan diri. Walaupun tahu namanya, Akashi masih belum yakin jika itu memang pemuda yang ia kenal.

Sang pemuda berhenti lalu menatap Akashi heran. "Ada apa denganmu?" tatapannya seolah menelanjangi Akashi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Ini kan aku, Nijimura Shuuzo, tetanggamu dulu," bibir atasnya mengkerucut tak terima karena merasa dilupakan.

"Nijimura-san?" seketika sepasang _ruby_ bertransformasi dari tatapan tajam waspada, menjadi lembut penuh kerinduan.

Pemuda bersurai sepekat langit kala itu hanya mengangguk.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku hampir tak mengenalimu," sahutnya.

Nijimura Shuuzo tersenyum miring. "Bukan hampir lagi. Kau sempat _tidak_ mengenaliku tadi," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 _ **A collaboration fic by : Hanyo4, QuEE lu-VIZ**_

 _ **Betaed by : Furi Shirogane**_

 **Warn : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, absurd, alur kecepetan, bikin baper kalau lagi laper *bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak ku sangka kau kuliah di universitas itu juga. Kebetulan aku sedang mengambil program magister, mungkin baru lulus tahun depan." cangkir berisi cairan kafein yang masih menguarkan uap diangkat perlahan hingga ke depan bibir. Nijimura menyesap sedikit lalu mengembalikan minumannya ke atas meja. "Kau tahun ini skripsi?"

Pemuda _scarlet_ yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk. Punggung yang kaku karena menahan beratnya beban ransel kini rilek disandarkan."Aku sudah mulai mengerjakan skripsi dari semester kemarin," jawabnya ringan.

"Wah… _C_ _um laude_?" Manik _onyx_ mengerjap takjub.

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yaa… Begitulah."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahunan itu. " _Sasuga…_ Akashi Seijurou. Selalu sempurna dalam melakukan segala hal," ujarnya.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak juga. IP-ku sempat jeblok beberapa semester yang lalu," _ruby_ menyelami sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya. "Aku tidak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan, Nijimura-san. Bagaimanapun, aku masih seorang manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan."

"Tapi dimataku kau itu sempurna, Akashi,"

Entah sebuah pujian tulus atau hanya sekedar bualan belaka. Namun hal tersebut mampu menciptakan semburat merah di pipi lawannya. Sayang, NIjimura tak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu sibuk melirik jam yang melingkar di salah satu pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam sepuluh. Kau tidak pulang? Hujannya sudah reda."

Akashi melempar pandang ke arah jendela. Hujan memang tak sederas tadi, namun tetap saja gerimisnya berpotensi merusak benda elektronik ringkih yang sudah bolak-balik masuk bengkelitu.

"Mau ku antar?" Nijimura tampak menyadari gelagat Akashi yang segitunya nafsu untuk segera mencapai apartemennya.

Salah satu alis merah diangkat. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Nijimura mendengus untuk mengejek. "Kau bisa sungkan juga? Tak kukira Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya paham apa itu sopan santun," sindirnya jahil.

Sepasang _ruby_ memincing tidak suka. "Kalau di tawari cuma-cuma, kenapa harus menolak?" ucapnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke atas.

Nijimura bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih jaket hitam yang ia sampirkan ke sandaran bangku. "Dasar"

Tak lama setelah Nijimura beranjak, Akashi ikut mengekor pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Meninggalkan secangkir kopi hitam hangat beserta segelas air putih yang baru tandas separuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya menyelupkan ujung kuasnya pada genangan kelabu muda. Setelah dirasa cukup, kuas tersebut dipulaskan pada kanvas yang menyajikan pemandangan alam dalam nuansa _monochrome_. Konsentrasi Kuroko sangat dalam hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang tepat di sisinya.

"Kau masih sibuk, Kuroko?" Si pendatang baru membuka suara karena merasa eksistensinya hanya dianggap angin.

Tersentak, helaian _teal_ terayun cepat bersama kepala yang menoleh. _Azure_ jernih memandang lekat si sumber suara yang lekat dengan imej alis gandanya. "Rupanya Kagami-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko ringan seraya kembali ke kanvasnya. Kuasnya bergerak untuk memoles sudut-sudut yang belum sempat terjamah.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku masih belum mengantuk, Kagami-kun _._ "

Salahkan sifat keras kepala yang sudah bersatu dengan aliran darahnya. Kuroko tidak akan beranjak sampai lukisannya selesai , tidak peduli sekalipun kondisi tubuh sudah bertolak belakang dengan tekadnya.

Beruntung, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kagami' itu sudah imun dengan sikapnya. Ia takkan gentar hanya karena ditolak. "Tapi kantung matamu itu menceritakan segalanya, Kuroko. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau tidak memiliki waktu melukis karena berkutat dengan tumpukkan tugas. Makanya kau lembur seperti ini," tebaknya.

" _Bingo_ ," Kuroko berbicara tanpa melirik temannya. "Karena itulah aku ingin melepas stres dengan menenggalamkan diriku dalam imajinasi liar ini."

Kagami mengacak kasar surai merah-hitamnya. "Justru aku yang stres kalau ketua panitia tumbang besok pagi. Kalau sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kita akan melantik anggota baru?" ia mengutarakan kegelisahannya.

"Enak saja," Kuroko meletakan _pallet_ dan kuasnya pada nakas di samping kursinya. "Kau kira aku ini selembar kertas yang mudah lontang-lantung ditiup angin?"

"Kurasa segumpal kapas jauh lebih tepat," timpal Kagami dengan alis mengerut kusut.

Entah karena jengah mendengar celotehan temannya, atau karena ia memang terserang kantuk, Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya. Begitu kaki menapak, tubuh limbung ke samping, menyebabkan Kagami panik seketika. Beruntung, tangan kekar si pemuda beralis cabang mampu menahan bobot tubuh Kuroko sebelum empunya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ku bilang juga apa! Kau itu rapuh seperi gumpalan kapas, Dasar keras kepala!" Salah satu tangan disampirkan ke bahu yang lebih tinggi. Kagami berusaha menegapkan sang kawan yang kelewat lemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun _,_ " ia menolak dengan melucuti tangannya dari papahan Kagami. "Hanya sedikit pening karena terlalu lama duduk," jawabnya.

Kagami berusaha agar tidak memperpanjang masalah. Ia justru menghela napas lega karena kini pemuda biru dapat berdiri tegap tanpa oleng. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur sekarang," titahnya tulus yang kemudian langsung di patuhi oleh Kuroko.

Kagami berjalan lebih dahulu ke arah pintu keluar. Namun suara debuman benda jatuh membekukan langkahnya. Dengan kaku ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

"KUROKO?!" teriaknya panik ketika si teman birunya benar-benar tumbang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai

 **.**

 **.**

"Kagamicchi, bagaimana keadaaan Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dengan napas terengah karena berlarian sepanjang lorong.

Kedua tangan Kagami memeras handuk kecil di atas baskom hingga setengah kering. Kemudian meletakan kain dingin tersebut di atas dahi Kuroko yang kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Kagami mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kurasa otaknya sedikit bermasalah karena di dalamnya hanya berisi melukis, melukis, dan melukis. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kondisi fisiknya yang hampir _drop_ _._ "

Kise menghembuskan napas lega. Padahal dalam benaknya, ia sudah berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu maju mendekati ranjang yang membopong tubuh pucat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. "Syukurlah," gumamnya kecil.

Si alis cabang memandang Kise lekat. "Peserta tidak ada yang tahu Kuroko pingsan kan?"

Sang lawan mengangguk. "Hanya aku dan Murasakibaracchi yang tahu ssu. Kami bahkan belum sempat mengabari panitia lainnya karena mereka sudah terlelap pulas" jawabnya.

Hening menyelimuti ketiganya kemudian.

Kagami lantas bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Memberikan kursi kayu itu kepada Kise sebagai tanda bahwa ia berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku mau mengadakan rapat darurat untuk acara besok pagi. Sebagai wakil ketua, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menggantikan tugasnya," manik sewarna api itu melirik ke arah Kuroko. "Kita tak bisa membiarkan acaranya terhambat hanya karena kelakuan semberono seseorang," lanjutnya.

Kise hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau jaga Kuroko. Kalau ada apa-apa temui aku. Kalau Kuroko sudah sadar, berikan obat yang ada di atas nakas. Jangan biarkan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini! Bagaimanapun juga ia harus beristirahat yang cukup!"

Kagami bersikap selayaknya ibu-ibu yang tidak ikhlas meninggalkan anaknya .

Tersenyum tipis, Kise menyuarakan pendapatnya, "tenang saja, Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi pasti akan ku jaga baik-baik." Manik madunya kini beralih pada tubuh yang tergolek di atas ranjang. "Akan ku jaga dia dengan sepenuh hatiku," gumamnya lirih.

Alis cabang Kagami terangkat, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kise. Namun ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Tungkai jenjang milik pemuda berambut hitam-merah berlalu santai meninggalkan kedua temannya. Hingga bunyi pintu geser ditutup dari luar, Kise masih bergeming.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi _,_ " bisiknya selirih hembusan angin di luar sana.

Pintu geser kembali terbuka. Bukan si alis bercabang yang muncul, melainkan sosok lain yang sama tegapnya namun bersurai biru dongker dengan rona gelap di kulitnya.

"Kise?"

Seruan itu meluncur dari bibir pemuda tan yang baru memasuki ruangan. Melangkah cepat menuju dua sosok berlabel sahabat.

"Aominecchi _._ _._ _._ " berseru lirih. Untuk sejenak, manik serupa madu berpaling pada sosok _dim_ yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Tak lama, kelereng di balik bulu lentik itu kembali menatap sosok biru yang terlelap damai di tempatnya.

Senyum lemah terulas samar dari sosok pirang dan tak luput dari sepasang _sapphire_ yang menyendu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu?" Entah sejak kapan obrolan itu berubah menjadi bisik-bisik. Mereka berujar dengan suara pelan. Seolah takut mengganggu tidur si biru.

"Seperti yang Aominecchi lihat." senyum tipis masih terulas. Sementara netra serupa samudera mengamati.

"Kau juga harus beristirahat, Kise." tatapannya lurus hanya tertuju pada si pirang yang bahkan tak pernah mencoba untuk membalas.

Kise hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari entitas yang berhasil memenjarakan hatinya hingga enggan untuk berpaling.

"Aku ingin di sini." genggaman pada tangan kecil mengerat namun tak sampai menyakiti. "Terus berada di samping Kurokocchihingga ia bangun."

"Sampai kapan?"— _sampai kapan aku_ _harus_ _menungg_ _u_ _agar kau_ _melihatku, Kise? Aku mencintaimu. Tak cukupkah itu bagimu_ _?_ _Haruskah aku terus melihatmu terluka karena orang l_ _ain,_ _sementara aku juga menyimpan luka_ _karena mu_ _? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita saling mengobati luka_ _kita_ _?_

Tak ada jawaban.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama tahu jika mereka mencintai orang yang salah. Meski begitu tetap saja... keduanya menolak menerima kenyataan.

Bukankah hati tidak bisa memilih pada siapa ia akan berlabuh?

 **.**

 **.**

Mengerang kecil, Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Menerbitkan sepasang _azure_ indah yang sempat disitirahatkan semalam penuh. Pening mendera tatkala ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Ruangan itu serasa berputar dalam kepala. Kuroko mencoba mengernyit, meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera.

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, Kuroko merasakan salah satu tangannya di gengam erat. Ah, rupanya pemuda secerah matahari itu tertidur pulas disisinya. Hanya dengkuran halus yang samar-samar terdengar.

Kuroko hendak membangunkan kawannya tersebut. Hingga gerakan jarum pada jam yang melingkar pada tangan si pirang mengaburkan niatnya.

"Astaga, aku kesiangan!" _A_ _zure_ nya membola. Jam sarapan sudah hampir dimulai, namun ia sama sekali belum menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua panitia acara.

Tangan yang bebas lekas naik untuk mengguncangkan bahu Kise. Membangunkan pemuda tersebut agar keterlembatannya tidak molor lebih lama lantaran ada genggaman protektif yang menawan tangannya.

"Kise-kun, bangun! Sudah siang!" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan guncangan di bahu sang lawan.

Kise menggeliat sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyibak tabir matanya. Bangkit dari posisi tidur yang duduk berbantalkan lengan, dilanjutkan aksi kucek-kucek yang terkesan malas. " _Ohayou_ Kurokocchi," sapanya.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Kise-kun kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Manik serupa langit di musim panas itu memincing. "Kita sudah terlambat."

Tersenyum lebar, Kise melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko. " _Gomen_ ," Tengkuk diusap canggung. "Kagamicchi menyuruhku agar menjagamu. Katanya kalau tidak begitu, Kurokocchi tidak akan beristirahat total. Terlebih, aku tidak tega membangunkan Kurokocchi-ssu."

Sambil menghela napas, Kuroko bangun dari pembaringan. Kaki telanjangnya menapaki marmer ruang kesehatan yang dingin.

"Kurokocchi mau kemana ssu?"

"Sudah jelaskan?" ia menatap Kise datar. "Aku harus bersiap untuk acara pelantikan nanti. Harus bergegas kalau tidak mau acaranya molor," tambahnya.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

Helaian _teal_ menggeleng. "Nanti saja kalau acaranya sudah selesai."

Kise sadar temannya ini memiliki kepala sekeras batu—lebih keras malah. Bukan hal aneh bila bocah biru itu bersikap cuek pada kondisi fisiknya. Sekalipun tubuh sudah sekerempeng itu pun, ia masih mengelak dari asupan. Bisa-bisa anggota baru mereka kaget saat melihat Ketua mereka kurus kering tak ubahnya mayat hidup—namun memukau.

"Tapi acaranya baru selesai siang nanti, Kurokocchi _,_ " ucap Kise penuh penekanan.

"Tapi," Kuroko tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya. "Aku sudah telambat, Kise-kun"

Manik madu berotasi. "Semua sudah di urus oleh Kagamicchi dan panitia lainnya. Disini bukan hanya kau saja yang bekerja."

Kuroko bergeming. Ingin melempar bantahan tapi enggan. Benar apa yang Kise katakan barusan, masih banyak panitia lain yang pasti rela membantunya. Toh, kondisi fisiknya juga sedang tidak baik. Kemungkinan rubuh tidak terelakan jika ia terus memaksa.

Kise mengerti kalau temannya itu berusaha mengalah. Sebuah senyum simpul diukir sebagai pengganti ucapan _terima kasih_. "Kurokocchi tunggu disini, ya. Aku akan mengambil sarapan untuk kita berdua," ucapnya semangat lalu bergegas menyongsong papan pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan jendela. Cerahnya langit pagi membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kise-kun _,_ " gumamnya tipis kepada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi meringkuk manja dalam _futon_ _-_ nya. Mengabaikan dering _alarm_ yang di setelnya setiap hari, termasuk hari libur seperti ini.

Kehangatan di dalam selimut, seolah mengejek cuaca indah diluar sana. Akashi takkan bangkit sebelum perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

Namun vibrasi di samping bantalnya menghempaskan niatnya untuk bermalasan. Entah mengapa hanya karena _email_ dari seseorang, Akashi bisa langsung bangkit dengan keadaan segar bugar _plus_ senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

 **[To : Akashi Seijurou**

 **From : Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **Subject : sibuk?**

 **Hari ini aku kosong. Mumpung kita sama-sama tinggal di kota yang sama, mau jalan bersama? Jangan berbaring malas di hari secerah ini. Masa mudamu hanya akan habis di alam mimpi.]**

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai bersikap seperti gadis muda yang menjajah indah cinta pertama. Semalam kah? Atau pagi ini? Ia tak tahu. Benaknya hampir selalu penuh oleh satu nama, Nijimura Shuuzo. Orang yang tadi sempat mampir ke mimpinya tanpa permisi.

 _Balas, tidak, balas, tidak, balas!_

Jari jemarinya menari diatas _keypad_.

 **[To : Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **From : Akashi Seijurou**

 **Subject : Re: sibuk?**

 **Baiklah. Jam berapa? Dimana?]**

Tombol _send_ di tekan. Akashi menunggu balasan sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berdelusi akan segala kemugkinan yang mungkin terjadi hari ini.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar kembali.

Senyumnya makin mereka hanya karena dua kalimat yang tertera.

 _Jam sepuluh. Stasiun dekat kampus._

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah itu langsung menyerusuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Merapihkan diri agar memberi kesan yang menarik pada pemuda arang yang telah membujuknya keluar sangkar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah ku bilang Kagami-kun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir semalam." Kuroko menghadap Kagami dengan sorot tegas, menandakan bahwa ia tak bermain-main terhadap ucapannya.

"Tapi Kuroko," Kagami menolak tenggelam dalam pada _azure_ yang menghipnotis. Maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari titik fokus kemana saja asalkan bukan dua bening biru yang menatapnya tajam _._ "Kau sebaiknya beristirahat hingga acara pelantikan dimulai. Tugasmu mudah kok, hanya memberikan sambutan lalu meresmikan semua peserta"

"Aku tahu itu,"— _tentu saja karena aku yang menyusun jadwal acaranya—"_ Tapi apa salahnya membantu menggotong barang. Kalau kau khawatir aku akan tumbang lagi, tenang saja, Kise-kun sudah memberiksan sarapanku dengan porsi yang sangat besar. Bisa sia-sia energi yang dihasilkan tubuhku ini kalau hanya disuruh duduk manis menunggu," ujarnya.

Sang wakil ketua memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sungguh, berdebat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya takkan pernah habis jika terus diladeni. "Kalau begitu pakai energimu untuk memulihkan diri. Lihat," jari telunjuk Kagami menunjuk tepat ke bawah mata Kuroko, "mata pandamu semakin tebal. Kalau para _senpai_ sampai tahu, pengajuan dirimu sebagai ketua divisi bisa digagalkan dengan alasan kesehatan yang kurang mumpuni."

"Justru itulah yang mereka cari. Seorang _workaholic_ yang rela mengemban tugas tanpa pamrih," Kuroko membela diri dengan sanggahan.

Mendesah lelah, Kagami memutar tubuhnya. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk meminta bantuanmu. Sadarlah Kuroko, semua orang disini mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya kau saja yang apatis terhadap diri sendiri," ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kuroko geming di tempat dengan alis bertaut.

"Mereka semua kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran

 **.**

 **.**

Sesekali mencuri pandang pada jam besar yang menempel pada dinding, Akashi bergerak dengan gelisah. Memang belum masuk ke waktu yang dijanjikan. Namun apa salahnya berharap agar kedua jarum itu bergerak lebih cepat, membentuk sudut lancip sempurna dengan jarum panjang tepat menghadap utara.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlampau antusias dengan ajakan berkedok menghabiskan waktu libur.

Jika bukan dengan Nijimura, mungkin Akashi akan menolaknya. Seolah Nijimura memiliki sihir yang mampu menguapkan segala frasanya, membuatnya bergeming dalam tanya.

 _Mengapa aku bahagia dengan hal sepele seperti ini?_

Umur Akashi sudah memasuki kepala dua. Bukan anak-anak saja yang bisa merasa senang hanya karena diajak keluar oleh orang tuanya untuk berkeliling naik mobil.

Sekitar belasan—atau mungkin puluhan menit kemudian, Akashi tidak peduli—Nijimura datang dari balik kerumunan remaja. Langkahnya tegap dan tegas. Mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian Akashi. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

Perut Akashi serasa di hinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ke berbagai arah.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Suara baritone yang dalam waktu singkat kembali menjadi candunya.

"Lumayan." Jawaban setengah dusta agar sang lawan tak merasa sungkan.

Tangan jenjang terulur, bak menarik dua dunia mendekat. "Ayo"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, kemudian membalas uluran tersebut. Keduanya puas berjalan beriringan walau tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Saat itu, Akashi belum sadar.

Bahwa ia kembali jatuh pada cinta pertamanya yang gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Kise menatap Kuroko dalam. Mencoba mematri paras anggun bak malaikat dalam memorinya. Walapun ia bersumpah, ia mampu membayangi bagaimana wajah Kuroko dengan jelas. Dirinya terlalu hatam pada setiap inchi wajah pemuda tersebut.

Senyuman tipis di tebarkan. "Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng sebagai bentuk penegasan dari penolakannya itu. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kise-kun _,_ " ujarnya.

"Tapi—" tatapan madu itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kalau kau memperasalahkan kantung mataku seperti Kagami-kun _,_ aku menolak Kise-kun. Aku ini manusia. Bukan kertas yang mudah di terbangkan angin..."

Biru muda berjalan mengepalai. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa teman-temannya bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Memang benar ia kadang lupa diri. Terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaan, hingga melupakan fisiknya sendiri. Tapi hanya karena ia tumbang satu kali, mengapa mereka sampai se- _paranoid_ ini?

 _Aku itu perkasa_ —entah hanya ucapan penyemangat karena tak mau mengakui, atau sekadar kata-kata penghibur.

Miris memang, ia selalu diperlakukan seperti barang rapuh yang mudah pecah. Padahal Kuroko yakin benar, dirinya bisa lari bolak-balik lapangan sepuluh kali tanpa istirahat.

"Bukan seperti itu juga sih, Kurokocchi," Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. "Mau keluar lalu makan siang bersama?"

Kening si biru muda mengkerut, "ditraktir?"

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena mendapat secercah harapan, Kise menjawab penuh semangat,"iya-ssu! Aku yang traktir!"

Kuroko bukanlah pemuda materialistis. Ia hanya menganut prinsip ekonomi—apalagi di akhir bulan seperti ini. _Dapatkan keuntungan maksimal dengan pengorbanan minimal_. Kalau perlu sampai tidak merogoh kocek sepeserpun.

Mengangguk samar, Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko. Memeluk lengan kecil pemuda tersebut dan membawanya menuju sedan silver yang ia parkir di lapangan kampus.

"Ayo-ssu!" teriak Kise girang.

Keduanya bertukar senyum.

Kise tersenyum lebih lebar dari Kuroko. Tanpa menyadari sorot penuh luka dari sepasang _sapphir_ _e_ yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Café_ bergaya _retro_ dengan alunan music _beat_ yang menyapa saat pintu terbuka, dipilih Akashi sebagai lokasi makan berdua bersama Nijimura. Persetan dengan daftar harga yang selangit, Akashi hanya berniat cari muka di hadapan _cem-ceman_ -nya itu.

" _Café_ yang bagus," puji Nijimura.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Bukan pilihan yang buruk, kan?" Sikunya dijadikan tumpuan dagu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab sebelum menyicipi makananya. Percuma kalau tempat bagus tapi rasanya hambar." Bibir pemuda arang itu sedikit dimajukan. Seolah menantang Akashi untuk mengajaknya berdebat.

Lembaran ter- _laminating_ yang sudah tersedia diatas meja diangkat sejajar wajah.

" _Steak_?"

Salah satu alis merah diangkat naik. "Hah _?"_

Nijimura meletakkan daftar menu lalu memandang Akashi."Mau makan _steak_?" tanyanya.

"Boleh," jawab Akashi sambil mencuri pandang ke arah barisan nama masakan.

Nijimura mengangkat salah satu pramusaji dengan patuh menghampiri pelanggannya.

" _Steak_ satu. Pasta satu," ucap Nijimura kepada sang pramusaji. "Kau mau minum apa Akashi?" tatapan _onyx_ kembali beralih ke pemuda merah di depannya.

"Err... _I_ _ce coffee_?"

"Pilihan yang bagus," sahut Nijimura. Secara kebetulan, ia hendak memilih hal serupa. " _Ice coffee_ dua."

Setelah mengulang pesanan keduanya, pramusaji itu undur diri dalam satu bungkukan sopan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis selama memandangi lelaki bersurai kelam di hadapannya. Pemuda yang mengisi masa kecilnya itu tak terganti. Meski sempat menghilang karena waktu yang beranjak.

Hampir delapan tahun Akashi tidak bertemu dengan kali mereka bersinggungan adalah ketika pemuda itu masih memakai seragam SMA. Kemudian lulus dan pergi merantau. Membawa seluruh keluarganya untuk berpindah kota.

Hubungan keduanya cukup akrab mengingat mereka dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Akashi—mungkin—menganggap sosok Nijimura sebagai panutan, kakak, serta teman berbagi keluh kesah. Serupa bibit yang tekun disiram dan dipupuk, cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja. Terlebih jika bibit unggul semacam ini.

"Jadi," Nijimura mencoba membuka topik.

"Jadi?" Akashi berubah seperti burung beo yang berkicau mengulang perkataan majikannya.

"Apa saja dari dirimu yang sudah berubah. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Ah, abaikan. Aku sangsi kau punya kekasih. Mana ada orang yang rela diabaikan sementara kau sendiri sibuk dengan duniamu."

Bibir merah muda Akashi mengkerucut. "Nijimura-san niat bertanya tidak sih? Berhentilah menyindirku! Aku bukan bocah SMP yang mudah mengadu."

Dengusan geli keluar dari mulut Nijimura. "Astaga Akashi, kau tidak banyak berubah juga ya."

"Kau kira aku _power ranger_ apa?" Senyum simpul diciptakan agar candaannya terdengar menarik."Nijimura-san sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya calon istri?"

"Bukan calon lagi, aku ini sudah beristri."

Seketika manik _ruby_ meredup. Senyumannya luntur karena ulu hati seolah di rajam jutaan tombak. "Siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Pekerjaanku," goda Nijimura. Satu matanya dikedipkan usil.

Akashi langsung mencubit lengan kekar di hadapannya. "Tidak lucu tahu, Dasar Jones!" ambeknya.

"Sakit," si korban kekerasan menggosok-gosok lengannya."Mana ada jones ngomong jones."

"Jones dan jones. Bagaimana kalau disatukan saja? Jadi hilanglah titel laknat itu."

Nijimura merasa tersindir. "Laknat? Maaf saja ya, tapi jones menurutku adalah sebuah anugerah.Jomblo _full of happi_ _ness_."

"Hanya permainan Nijimura-sankan sudah cukup umur. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

Punggung dimundurkan hingga menyentuh senderan. "Dikira menikah itu perkara mudah apa, butuh biaya juga kesiapan mental."

"Kalau begitu mulai saja dari pacaran."

"Dengan siapa? Siapa yang mau berpasangan denganku?" Miris memang, tapi Nijimura ingin rasanya memuntahkan keluh kesahnya pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?"Akashi menyelami manik _onyx_ itu sangat dalam. Hingga ia merasa tenggelam dan tak bisa naik keatas permukaan.

"Jangan bercanda," untaian kontak mata diputus sepihak. Mendadak suasana berubah canggung. "Ini sungguh tidak lucu."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, Nijimura-san?"

 _Onyx_ bertabrakan dengan _ruby_. Hening sesaat mengisi celah diantara keduanya. Hingga sang pramusaji kembali dengan pesanan mereka. Keduanya hanya mengangguk samar tanpa ada yang berniat memecahkan sunyi.

Akashi tidak mengutuk diri karena ucapannya itu. Semakin Nijimura diam, ia justru semakin ragu.

Nijimura malah berharap Akashi meledakan tawa mengolok karena ia telah jatuh dalam leluconnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menolak Akashi. Tapi ia butuh waktu. Ia ingin mendominasi, mendominasi seluruh jiwa raga pemuda itu. membawanya masuk menuju titik nyamannya.

 _Apakah ini tidak terburu-buru?_ Batin Nijimura kalut.

"Kalau Nijimura-san tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

Dusta. Hati Akashi bahkan sudah mulai retak karena kebodohannya—yang masih tak mau diakui itu.

"Aku…"— _benarkah ini pilihan yang tepat? Oh hey, Shuuzo! Kau sudah dewasa. Bersikaplah jantan dihadapan bocah ini!_ _Apa kau t_ _ak_ _me_ _lihat kilatan sedih di matanya? Mata yang dulu pernah menjadi candumu?_ _Mata yang selalu kau puja sebelum berlabuh kedunia mimpi? Persetan, kini dia bukan bocah lagi! Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?—"_ Ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi"

Sudut bibir terangkat naik. Bukan senyum tipis ataupun senyum simpul, namun senyuman tulus dengan jutaan makna didalamnya. Senyum yang Nijimura harap selalu bisa terukir di wajah itu.

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-san _..._ "

Mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Belum diterima ataupun ditolak. Bukan juga mencoba mengulur waktu untuk memilih jawaban. Niatnya tulus, ingin mengenal sebelum terlanjur terluka. Klise memang, namun inilah pilihannya. Daripada menguncup karena melindungi diri, lebih baik terbang melihat dunia baru.

Biarkan keduanya mencinta. Mencoba menumbuhkan bibit unggulan yang pernah tertanam di ladang subur.

Bertukar senyum dan pandang, tangan keduanya menyatu. Berbagi kehangatan untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua penumpang meninggalkan mobil. Kuroko mengernyit heran ketika memandang bangunan tersebut dari depan. " _Café?_ " tanyanya.

Kise berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Senyum secerah matahari ia lemparkan dengan sepenuh hati. " _Café_ ini milik _senpai_ _-_ ku- _ssu_. Baru setahun buka tapi sudah populer dikalangan remaja. Tempatnya nyaman, Makanannya enak. Yah... walaupun harganya agak lumayan sih…"

"Syukurlah. Untung aku di traktir hari ini," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Ayo Kise-kun."

Keduanya melangkah beriringan. Si kuning curi-curi kesempatan untuk mendekat dengan harapan disangka sepasang kekasih oleh orang lain. Sedang si biru muda tak mempedulikannya.

Menebar pesona, Kise maju selangkah kemudian membukakan pintu untuk orang yang rela ia berikan hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun _._ " Kuroko tentulah orang yang tahu tata karma. Kalau diperlakukan seistimewa itu, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak meresponnya dengan positif.

Manik _azure_ nya mengelilingi ruangan. Lagu _let it be_ dari _the beatles_ menyapa gendang telinganya. _Nyaman juga_ , pujinya dalam hati

Namun pandangannya terpaku kepada satu titik. Merah yang sangat ia kenal. Merah yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak hanya karena ia akrab dengan hitam asing yang tidak Kuroko kenal. Kakinya membeku di tempat, serasa berat untuk dibawa maju.

"Kuroko _c_ chi?"

Mencoba kembali ke alam nyata, Kuroko mengerjab beberapa kali. "Akashi-kun?" gumamnya lirih seolah menulikan panggilan Kise.

Kise mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko.

 _Akashicchi lagi?_

Selalu. Seolah sebuah kemutlakan. Hati Kuroko sudah berlabuh ke sosok merah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengambil bangku agak jauh dari pasangan hitam-merah, Kuroko sesekali mencuri pandang walau hatinya akan tergores luka.

Mengagumi Akashi dari jauh, adalah hobi. Memiliki Akashi seutuhnya, adalah cita-cita. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang melihat yang bersangkutan bermesraan dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Lain Kuroko, lain juga Kise. Hatinya juga terluka. Ia ingin egois kali ini. Ia ingin memberikan Kuroko sebuah tempat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Tidak masalah jika ia hanya dijadikan sebuah pelampiasan. Asalkan ia tidak perlu melihat biru secerah langit musim panas itu meredup.

"Kurokocchi," Kise mencoba untuk menghapuskan kecanggungan yang terjadi. "Mau makan apa? Pasta disini lumayan. _Ricebowl_ _-_ nya apa lagi. Mau coba ku sarankan menu andalan disini?" Senyum palsu kembali terukir, menutupi kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Hmm?" _A_ _zure_ beralih menatap madu."Apa saja tak masalah, Kise-kun. Asal jangan terlalu mahal, aku tidak mau merepotkan Kise- _kun_ lebih banyak lagi."

 _Merepotkan ya… Apa segitunya kah aku mengganggu dalam hidupmu? Apakah aku sosok yang pantas menghilang untuk menggantikan penderitaanmu?_ _Kalau memang begitu adanya, aku rela._ _Sangat rela, Kurokocchi_.

"Bagaimana kalau pasta?"

Mengangguk samar, Kuroko mencoba tersenyum diantara kegetirannya.

Setelah memanggil pramusaji dan menyebutkan pesanannya, keduanya diam bergeming.

"Sudah agak baikan?"

"Sudahlah Kise-kun, sudah ku bilang aku itu kuat. Tidak mudah loyo."

"Bukan itu," jari telunjuk menunjuk ke bawa mata Kuroko. "Kantung matanya sudah tidak terlihat."

"Oh…" Kuroko menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku harap besok pagi tidak membengkak"

"Tenang saja Kise-kun. Aku tidak akan begadang lagi. Kagami-kun sudah mati-matian memperingatkanku agar istirahat yang cukup"

"Bukan itu…" manik madu berubah sendu. "Aku harap kau tidak menangis sendirian setelah pulang dari sini," ujarnya lirih.

Setetes air mata berhasil kabur dari _aquamarin_ _e_. Awalnya hanya satu, lama-kelamaan bertambah hingga deras tak terbendung.

Dinding yang Kuroko bangun kuat-kuat, runtuh seketika tatkala sang lawan menemukan celahnya. Hatinya remuk redam dalam penderitaan. Rasanya sejuta kali lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ditusuk tepat di ulu hati.

" _Gomen_ ," Kise menyentuh punggung tangan Kuroko. "Aku yang salah."

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, Kise- _kun_ tidak salah apa-apa. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan menemukan tambatan hatinya. Aku tahu… Aku bisa menebaknya dengan jelas…"

Tangisan itu berubah menjadi sesenggukan yang meremas dada.

Kise bangkit dari duduknya. Membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Berharap agar hal tersebut dapat mengurangi perih yang ditahan si biru muda.

"Aku bersedia Kurokocchi _…_ "— _selalu, selamanya—"_ untuk menggantikan posisi Akashicchi."

Tidak tahu diri. Tukang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Masokis.

Terserah orang mau mencap dirinya seperti apa. Siapa yang peduli, ini hidupnya. Ia yang menentukannya meski harus menderita dihujat.

Mengejar sosok Kuroko sama sekali tidak melelahkan walau ditolak berkali-kali. Itu adalah pekerjaan paling menyenangkan bagi Kise.

Namun melihat sosok tersebut terluka…

Seperti menyaksikan mataharinya meredup, lalu padam ditelan kegelapan.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun," tangan bebas Kuroko mengusap lengan Kise yang sedang merengkuhnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu."

 _Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala?_ _Sesaat saja_ _. Mungkin hanya aku yang menikmatinya_ _._ _Tapi aku rela, kau membagi bebanmu kepadaku, Kurokocchi_.

Terbuai dalam zona nyaman mereka, keduanya tak menyadari pandangan sepasang _ruby_ yang tajam penuh selidik.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko tidak tahu mana yang lebih lelah. Batinnya atau fisiknya.

Sambil berjalan gontai, ia merubuhkan dirinya diatas _futon_ yang masih tergulung.

"Lelah"— _sangat melelahkan sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saja._

Lampu kamar belum dinyalakan karena ia terlalu malas. Mengelilingi kota Tokyo bersama Kise di saat hatinya gundah, entah mengapa dapat mengembalikan kembali _mood_ nya ke keadaan normal.

Kuroko hanya berharap ada hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hari ini. Lupa pada sosok Akashi yang tersenyum akrab ke arah pemuda asing itu—

"Tetsuya"

—Namun bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya, jika Akashi selalu ada di sisinya?

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko malas untuk bangkit. Ia masih setia mempertahankan posisinya.

Akashi masuk karena melihat daun pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Belum," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Mau ku hangatkan kare yang ada di kulkas?" Akashi menghampiri pemuda yang sedang berbaring tengkurap.

"Tidak usah Akashi-kun _._ Aku ingin tidur saja." Kuroko bukannya mau menghindar atau apa, tapi tubuhnya memang minta diistirahatkan. Seolah ia akan ambruk begitu berdiri.

Mendengar penolakkan tersebut, Akashi menggurungkan niat untuk hengkang dari kamar bernuansa _baby blue_ tersebut. Kursi di meja belajar ia tarik mundur lalu diduduki.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang siang? Tadi siang aku melihatmu makan bersama Kise di _café_ ," manik _aquamarine_ membola. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akashi menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Kukira kau akan langsung pulang. Ke mana saja kalian hingga baru pulang malam seperti ini?"

"Urusan UKM. Kami kembali lagi ke kampus lagi tadi." Dusta. Kuroko tak tahu mengapa ia berbohong. Entah keuntungan apa yang ia dapat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Oh…" mengangguk samar, Akashi menatap lekat punggung Kuroko. "Tapi Kagami bilang padaku kalau aku harus menjagamu setelah pulang nanti. Katanya semalam kau sempat pingsan karena kelelahan?"

Skak mat.

Kuroko bingung bagaimana menyusun alasan dalam otaknya. Alasan untuk berkelak agar Akashi segera pergi tanpa mengungkit hal tersebut.

Sungguh, Kuroko sebenarnya anti dicap lemah atau rapuh. Kuroko itu laki-laki, kuat lahir dan batin.

"Memang seperti itu," ia kini memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi berbaring. "Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun"— _bohong._ _Baik apanya jika_ _se_ _makin lama pasokan udara di ruangan ini_ _t_ _erasa menipis?_

"Begitu?" Satu alis merah diangkat naik.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ mengangguk. "Oh ya Akashi-kun _,_ siapa pemuda yang tadi bersamamu di _café_ itu?" Kuroko merasa bodoh karena kalah dari rasa ingin tahunya.

Tersenyum tipis, Akashi memandang lekat _azure_ itu. "Hanya teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Memangnya ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak,"— _mengapa kau masih terus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Dasar jalang. Teganya kau membuatk_ _u_ _berharap._ _Apanya yang hanya teman lama?_ _Matamu seolah menjelaskan segalanya kepadaku._ _Menjelaskan bahwa sosok itu amat berharga untukmu—"_ Hanya penasaran saja."

Kening Akashi mengkerut. "Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku saja tadi? Aku bisa mengenalkannya kepadamu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tidak usah,"— _semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku iri kepadanya. Mungkin ia memiliki ribuan pesona yang mampu menyedot seluruh perhatianmu—"_ Aku takut kami menganggumu. Kelihatannya kau sedang asyik bercengkrama dengannya..."— _saking asyiknya sampai lupa dunia._

"Benarkah?"Akashi tersenyum riang, tampak tidak membaca keadaan."Apa kau pikir… aku dan dia serasi?"

 _DEG!_

Kuroko lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Beruntung, Kuroko adalah pengguna topeng yang ulung. Di balik wajah pantat pancinya, ia dikulum sakitnya penolakan. Air mata yang sudah menggenang, ditahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak meluber.

"Aku… tidak tahu, Akashi-kun _,"_ Kuroko mengambil napas panjang untuk menambah kekuatan. "Aku… belum mengenalnya," ujarnya lirih.

"Ah iya. Benar juga" Akashi bangkit menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia tersenyum tipis. " _Oyasumi_ _,_ Tetsuya"

" _Oyasumi,_ Akashi-kun"

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Kuroko terkurung dalam kegelapan yang samar.

Air matanya kini siap memberontak, menjebol tipisnya tameng yang menutupi luka di hati.

"Akashi-kun _…_ Akashi-kun _…_ Akashi-kun _…_ " Bulir asin mulai turun menggenangi _futon_ nya. Membuat benda tersebut basah di sekitaran wajahnya.

Menggigit bibir, Kuroko mencoba untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. "Argh," namun dadanya amat ngilu. Serasa di remas dan di tusuk bersamaan.

Kuroko menangis hingga terbatuk.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya, ketika ia mendapati darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Pening hebat menyerang. Dunia Kuroko seolah berputar keluar dari porosnya.

Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya terenggut, bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sesuatu.

 _Akashi-kun_ …

Dan tangan Kuroko terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanyo4 : ini teh fic koleb pertama aku :"))) langsung trisum pula /plak. maaciw buat kak viz dan kak furi semoga fic ini langgeng dan gak discontinued /plak**

 **QuEE lu-VIZ :** **sebenarnya ga tau mau ngomong apa? Err.. Viz juga ga begitu banyak kontribusinya di fict koleb trisum kalo kata hanyo mah. Tapi cukup puas dengan hasil akhir. Semoga readers juga puas..**

 **Otsukaresama deshita, Hanyo4, Furi Shirogane and Viz ^o^**

 **Furi Shirogane : "disebut betaed by, gitu aja oke"**


End file.
